1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical shutter-camera which shutters by all-optical processing.
2. Related Background Art
A camera which takes by high-speed shuttering an arbitrary instantaneous image of an object or a figure whose shape and brightness quickly change, and obtains a stationary image is known, e.g., in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 150546/1985. A framing camera which continuously takes pictures at high speed such arbitrary instantaneous image is known in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 150545/1985.
However in these prior art cameras, an optical image is converted into a photoelectrons, and then the photoelectrons are electrostatically deflected at high speed for shuttering. Resultantly images of good resolution and high sensitivity cannot be obtained. That is, rays are converted temporarily into electrons by a photocathode, and due to a Coulomb's force exerted between the electrons even though the force is trivial, the resultant images are blurred. The sensitivity of the photocathode is wavelength dependent. In addition it is difficult to obtain 100% of photoelectric transfer efficiency. Accordingly it is a disadvantage that the drop of the sensitivity is unavoidable.